Avatar, el último maestro del Aire, el Rukerreich
by Ru08
Summary: Hace cien años, la Nación del Fuego atacó. Su inesperada derrota inicial fue motivo de sorpresa para muchos, pero se ha alzado y volverá a tratar de conquistarlo todo. Si el Rukerreich no vuelve a salvarnos, o condenarnos, lo dominará todo. Sólo el Avatar puede salvarnos.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo de Katara, Libro I Agua_

 _Agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Mi abuela solía contarme historias de tiempos antiguos, aquellos tiempos de paz en que el Avatar mantenía el equilibrio entre las tribus Agua, el Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego y los Nómadas del Aire. Pero todo cambió cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó. Solo el Avatar era capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos, sólo el podía detener a los despiadados maestros fuego. Pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, el Avatar desapareció..._

 _Pero esa no es toda la historia. Más allá del desierto, de donde solo se contaban viejas leyendas y cuentos, se levantó una nación, forjada de acero y humo. No sabíamos de dónde venían, quienes eran, o qué querían. Con gran velocidad, empezaron a consumir toda la tierra a su paso, levantando grandes murrallas y creando nuevas y desconocidas armas. Cuando el Señor del Fuego Sozin invadió la ciudad de Han Tui, con su moderno ejército y sus horribles tácticas, parecía que se iba a alzar con la victoria. Sin embargo, en el último minuto, legiones y legiones de la nación desconocida atacaron, con máquinas desconocidas y la fuerza de la sorpresa, dándole la victoria al Reino Tierra, haciendo que el Señor del Fuego tuviese que huir. Y cuando parecía que el balance volvía al mundo, eso pasó._

 _Volvieron su espalda contra el Reino Tierra, conquistaron el Sur y se proclamaron a sí mismos, el Rukerreich. De allí, la Nación del Fuego volvió a atacar, esta vez con más suerte, y el Rukerreich se mantuvo neutral, en las sombras de su desierto y tierras, sin deseos de ser molestados más. Nadie sabe mucho de el Ruk, nadie habla con ellos y se habían convertido en leyendas de otro tiempo. Sin embargo, el destino es confuso. Hace un año, una nave que decía ser del Ruk se llevó a mi hermano y a mi padre, llamándolos a un consejo de guerra. Mi hermano era apenas un chico, pero papá decidió llevarlo a él, y me dejó a cargo de la tribu con Gran-Gran. Soy la última maestra agua del Polo Sur, la última de mi tribu aquí._


	2. Chapter 2

Libro I Agua, el niño en el iceberg.

Era mediodía en el Polo Sur, y en medio del mar, rodeada de icebergs, una muchacha de 14 años se disponía a usar su agua control para poder pescar algo de comer. Horas y horas de práctica individual parecían estar dando sus frutos, y podía levantar pequeñas cantidades de agua para atrapar peces... o al menos eso se suponía que pasaría, por que no había podido pillar nada en toda la mañana, sin importar cuanto tiempo trabajase. Hacía ya dos meses que su abuela se encontraba enferma, no podía salir de la casa y ella necesitaba todo el cuidado posible que pudiese tener. Y allí estaba ella, la única maestra agua del Polo Sur tratando de atrapar un pez. Nada funcionaba, y estaba harta.

"Hasta..." empezaba "que te atrapé" decía al levantar al pez del agua y mantenerlo en el aire... por tres segundos, hasta que chocó con ella y a dejó babosa e incómoda. "Al diablo contigo" dijo y se dispuso a tratar otra vez, y otra, y otra... no funcionaba. Rabiosa, pero no derrotada del todo, se dispuso a sentarse y comer algo de lo que llevaba... "papaya" vio que le habían servido papaya, eso era el colmo. "Nadie se preocupa" empezó "claro, como es Katara, la madre de la tribu agua o algo así, no importa cómo se sienta" tiró la papaya contra iceberg cercano a ella. "Y como nadie puede ayudarme aquí..." lanzó una fuerte ola contra el iceberg, que lo agrietó, "al diablo, tengo que hacerlo todo por mi cuenta, no importa si Sokka podría estar aquí, o papá, no" lo volvió a agrietar "la única" golpeó de nuevo "que tiene algo que hacer" de nuevo "soy yo..." golpeó de nuevo, y el iceberg se rompió, liberando una gran cantidad de aire y una luz que dejó a Katara cegada por unos instantes.

Katara cayó de la barca, al helado mar, donde trataba de escapar, pero era inútil, había tomado una bocanda de agua y se esforzaba por poder respirar. El frío era terrible, su piel se estaba congelando y sus ropas estaban empapadas, no podía ver y era presa del pánico. Con su mejor esfuerzo, usó su agua control para crear un pilar de agua con ella encima. Fue tanta la fuerza que usó, que el pilar se extendía a decenas de metros sobre el nivel del mar. Pero allí fue, se agotó y perdió el conocimiento, cayendo directo con el agua y esperando su muerte.

No llegó ese día.


	3. Libro I Agua, Capítulo 2

En la capital del Rukerreich hay un gran palacio, más grande que cualquier otro, en el centro de la ciudad. Sus ventanas son de vidrio, sus soportes de acero y su altura descomunal. Es más un enorme rascacielos antes que un palacio, donde trabajan miles de funcionarios en los distintos departamentos para la administración del centro.

Le rodean contrucciones más pequeñas y pobres, muchas en mal estado, donde los vendedores y demás talentos callejeros ganan el pan de cada día. Cada una de ellas data de la época previa a la Guerra de los Estados, llenas de pompa. Muchas han sido víctimas de las redadas, y el gobierno no ha querido que se les repare ni reponga, tal vez por falta de fondos, tal vez por falta de recursos. Lo único moderno que allí hay es el palacio de cristal. La pobreza se extiende por la mayor parte del centro, y hay muchas zonas también alejadas donde la vida es cruda. El tráfico es endémico, la televisión basura, el desempleo es terrible para los maestros y no maestros.

La ciudad no es del todo mala, lejos del centro en los distritos comerciales y financieros se puede aprecir lujo y desarrollo. No tanto como en la Debin, pero algo es algo. La gente allí vive bien, tiene acceso a pequeños coches y a ordendores de buena calidad, donde últimamente se pueden enviar mensajes por el último invento, el corre digital. Pero esto no es Debin, no es la región del Desierto.

Volvamos a la cadena de edificios que rodea al centro. Cuando viajamos un poco entre las calles, vemos que hay un lugar de mala muerte administrado por una vieja sin estilo. Está al lado de una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, Marko, donde se vende a mayoristas. Allí, hay una puerta detrás del mostrador, que lleva directamente a un túnel, antes del antiguo palacio, ahora de las ruinas debajo del Palacio de Cristal.

Allí hay una reunión de ministros y militares. El rey la precede. Las paredes están llenas de moho, las cortinas rasgadas y se respira un horrible aroma, es posible que haya una fuga de gas. La ceremonia empieza. El rey se dispone hablar, tiene un semblante tímido y balbucea un poco, se nota inseguro.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros de renombre, miembros de la leal Capital del Rukerreich. Es un honor tener tan distinguidos invitados en esta velada, suplico su apoyo y comprensión. Hemos tenido una mala época estos días, todos sabemos cómo resultó el tema del metro, y estoy aquí piediendo de nuevo el apoyo de mi gabinete para este fin. También pensé en reducir el flujo de capital para las órbitas militar y el sueldo de los funcionarios. Estamos aquí para tener posturas claras antes de la votación...

Eso había sido todo, la gran mayoría de la mesa se había alzado en oposición y había protestado antorcha en mano, le habían dicho de todo al rey y, cuando todo se apaciguó, se retiraron de la sala, furiosos, todos menos tres de ellos. Una vez se comprobó que se había ido todos menos ellos, empezó la charla de nuevo. Ya no balbuecea, su mirada es centrada y asesina y su postura es firma.

-Esto que sirva de lección a ustedes tres, de no volver a difundir información sobre reuniones que va a realizar nuestra sociedad. Primer ministro Long, yo esperaba más de mi hermano, veo que no ha estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Espero que no me vuelva a fallar de esa form.

-Sí mi Ruk, la acción fue un error y espero de nuevo no volver causar inconveniencias-.Dijo este bajando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Era muy parecido a su hermano en la forma de la barba y sus ojos grises y con poca vida, la contextura y la piel. Cualquiera diría que fuesen gemelos, si al primer ministro no le faltase un brazo.

-Olvidemos todo ello y vamos con el asunto, directo al grano-continuó el Rey- han pasado cien años desde el inico de la guerra exterior, y 20 años desde la rebelión de los Estados. El mundo ha cambiado mucho, esta ciudad ya no es lo que era y estamos en la peor de las situaciones posibles para la afrontar los problemas de actualidad. Tenemos indicios que la Región de Debin ha logrado desarrollar un nuevo tipo de explosivo de largo alcance tipo MD. La Nación del fuego se dispone atacar y tomar lo que queda del Reino Tierra y la crisis sigue día a día. Las casas destrozadas y los muertos de hambre son testimonio de ello, si no hacemos algo nada va a cambiar.- Decía todo esto con un semblante frío y calmado, haciendo énfasis en la crisis. Su barba se tensaba cuando levantaba la voz y su calva parecía respandecer de la misma manera. Sus ojos grises brillaban.

-Lo que deberíamos hacer, su Majestad Gong, es atacar de una vez por todas a las provincias, vengar lo que nos han hecho mientras hay tiempo y retomar el control.

-Brillante plan generalísimo Yin, lo siguiente es esperar que nuestra capital sea reducida a cenizas por las MD- replicó el rey con molestia- la guerra interna no ha de ser el vínculo de cohesión, necesitamos unión. Eso es lo que vine a proponerles hoy.

-¿Y qué es lo que viene al caso? ¿Una guerra Santa, o una campaña?

-Claramente, vierrey Bumi de Omashu, una cruzada que ya ha de empezar. Tenemos un enemigo comúna día de hoy, uno que nos ayudó a fundar el Rukerreich. La Nación del fuego se levanta hoy como pavoneándose de las demás. Es una nación basada en la autocracia y violación de los derechos, una nación horrible y poderosa, pero a la cual podemos derrotar con facilidad.

-¿Y qué haremos con la Región de Debin y la oposición?-Preguntó el generalísimo.

-No se preocupe, ya hemos empezado planes. Tengo aquí en la mesa los planos de la operación Fénix. Realizarla bien es sinónimo de triunfo, fallar condenará a la operación. Todos deben jurar lealtad ahora.

Todos juraron, en esa habitación su lealtad al Rukerreich.

-Un último punto- señaló el Virrey de Omashu- ¿Qué será del príncipe? ¿Tiene parte aquí?

-Mi amigo- respondió el Rey- ya ha empezado a moverse. Él sabe toda lo operación, y si mis cálculos son correctos, en pocos meses empezará a mostrar resultados. Empezará en Debin.


End file.
